Yugioh Truth or Dare
by Ariel Monroe
Summary: Wanna ask a quetsion? Wanna torture a yugioh character read this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned yugioh there would be 4kids would have been sued and season 0 would have been dubbed. I also don't own any fanfics except the ones on my profile thx,

Send me a flame and I will send you an email with BEN in it if you don't know who he is google it.

Yami's POV

We were all in Kaiba's Mansion when green gas came out the vent and it all went black.

Ariel's POV

I looked around as Ary (my Yami) carried in our Prisoners er….. guests. We checked to make sure everyone was here Atem, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik (Yami Marik), Shadi, Joey, Tristian, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Seto, Mokuba, Ishizu, Mai, Rebekah, Miho, Dartz, Mana, Mahad, Kisara, also season 0 yami, Pegasus, and Noa.

The first one to wake up was Season 0 yami.

Season 0 yami: I challenge you to a shadow game

Ariel: Umm no thx I'm good.

Season 0 Yami: *does puppy dog eyes* (O.O)

**Ary: I'm scared now puppy dog eyes + Season 0 Yami = Total OOC**

*Every one wakes up*

Joey: Why did you kidnap us Neh.

**Ary: You are here for total torture.**

Ariel: We're watching Zexal Ary?

**Ary: No it's truth or dare you know like we promised the viewers of the survival guide.**

Ariel: Oh ok

Shadi: *Tries to look into Ary's mind*

Ariel: I wouldn't do that.

Shadi: *Does anyway and comes out scarred for life*

Ariel: This chapter is rules and guidelines for dares also I will add maybe 3 dares and a truth for this chapter.

#1 No yaoi or yuri but, having a character read a yaoi or yuri fanfic is fine.

#2 you are no allowed to ask me to have one character kill another.

#3 I can choose not for characters to do a dare if I want.

#4 If I forgot someone tell me.

#5 NO TEA BASHING U GOT DAT

Rooms

Punishment room-If someone fails to do a dare they get thrown in a Fangirl pit or an acid pit.

Computer Room: For having someone read an interesting fic.

Torture room: For having one character torture another For example Yami Torturing Yugi.

Yami: What! :

**Ary: Shut the *bleep* up or I'll make the dare myself besides you can torture Bakura.**

Yami: :)

**Ary: Only if dared**

Yami: D:

Dueling Room: Self-explanatory

First dare:

_Dear Ariel,_

_1 Have Yami and Yugi read the last chapter of Game of Light by phantomworks._

_2 Seto, explain to Mokuba what Timeshipping is._

_ Have Fun,_

_Some person I came up with_

**Ary: Yugi and Yami go to the computer room.**

Ariel: Seto do it.

Mokuba: Is Timeshipping a clock.

Seto: No

**Ary: Did we mention when you go in a fangirl pit you can only wear a towel?**

Seto: O.O fine you know that dude with white hair who kidnapped you.

Pegasus and Bakura: We both did that.

Seto: Fine Mokuba people pair me with Pegasus.

Mokuba:…

Ishizu: My millennium necklace tells me you broke him.

**Ary: Well this is awkward.**

Ariel: Let's check on Yami and Yugi they should be done reading it.

Yami: O.o

Yugi: O.o

**Ary: Game of light wasn't that a group of puzzleshipping lemonade.**

Ariel: Umm well rate give us dares and truths before we have more than 3 scarred for life characters.

Everyone: Save us from these crazy people.

**Ary: Try to help them and send**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N there will be no one from GX, 5d, or *gags* Zexal.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh so get rid of teh lawyers.

Ariel: Guess what.

Marik: You're finally gonna let us go?

Ary: Nope. We got dares.

Ariel: Actually, I've decided y'all can go but we'll teleport you here when we need you k.

Characters: Really!

Ariel: Sure but if we want you you'll appear.

Ary: We shall now begin.

_Leah Yamaguchi_

_Dear Ariel,_

_1) Ishizu, kiss Marik (the good one) for 5 minutes_

_2) Get Joey and Seto to read the story 'Elevator' by Horshi-Hikari. _

_3) Is Yugi's hair natural? Or does he just use L'Oreal (coz he's worth it)?_

_Good luck!_

_Leah Yamaguchi, Rina Takahashi, Kara (Yami Leah)_

Ishizu: 0.0

Marik: O.o

Marik: Do we have to?

Ariel: No you 2 are brother and sister.

Ary: Even I'm not that evil.

*Marik and Ishizu disappear*

Yugi: Did you send them to the shadow realm?

Ary: Why does everything have to do with the Effing shadow realm they're at the Mall.

Ary: I'm not going to have Seto or Joey read Elevator.

Ariel: Why

Ary: Joey and Seto won't….. unlike Mokuba and Serenity.

Ariel: Mokie, you and Serenity go to the computer room.

Joey: What's elevator PLEASE tell me it's not.

Ary: It's Puppyshipping.

Joey+Seto: O.o

Seto: Wait

Ariel: We'll see Mokuba's and Serenity's reactions next chapter.

*Joey and Seto disappear*

Ariel: Well Yugi is your hair natural?

Yugi: No. It's the result of Lightning and Super Glue.

Ary: Ok

Ariel: Next Reviewer.

_Dear Ariel_,

_Hello. This is cool. If Dartz is there, I have a truth and dare for him. I love Tea, so I won't torture her til' I think of something for her to do (it's your choice for something for her to do, girl)_

_Dartz- Why don't you have a mother? (Dare: Ask your father back at Atlantis about your mother. When you come back, TELL EVERYONE. I still love ya though.)_

_Shadi- Look inside Dartz's mind after Dartz is done with his truth and dare._

_Dartz (What, Dartz? I can dream, can I?)- Fight the Orichalcos god. To be nice, Marlik (Yami Marik) will help you. Good luck._

_Everyone- You guys can watch the fight (Orichalcos god vs Dartz and Yami Marik) if you wanna._

_That's all I got for now. See ya! I love ya, Ariel. We'll become great friends._

_Love,_

_yugioh fan_

Ariel: Yugioh Fan you know what

1 I'm only doing the first 2 cuz I'm lazy.

2 In the review tell what I should call you cuz Calling you Yugioh fan is annoying got a nickname?

Dartz: Or what

Ary we have a pit of Yugi fangirls who only saw the beginning of season 4.

Dartz: I'll do it.

_3 hrs later_

Dartz: My mom died while giving birth.

Ary: Read Dartz's mind or read Ary's mind.

Shadi: Fine

Shadi: My Eyes

Ariel: What was your dad doing when he you saw him?

Dartz: Taking a shower.

Ary: NEXT REVIEW

_i'd-love see-to-maick&iashizu&kaba-eting-dog-food_

Ariel: *snaps fingers*

*Marik, Ishizu, and Seto appear*

Ary: *Opens Bag of kibble* eat up.

Kaiba: Why should we.

Ariel: I have a pit of Kaiba fangirls, A pit of yugioh fans who have only seen Seasons 1-2, and Ummmm Ishizu.

Ishizu: Yes

Ariel: Eat the dog food or I'll explain what Theifshipping is graphic detail to Marik.

Kaiba+Ishizu+Marik: *Eat dog food* .

Ariel: That's all

Ary: Rate and Review and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I don't own yugioh but soon the world will be mine Muahahahaha. **Ary stop freaking the reviewers out.

Ary: Welcome back before we begin let's check on Mokuba and Serenity.

Serenity: Wow Joey that story was awesome I love Puppyshipping.

Mokuba: Seto you should check it out.

Ariel: O.o.

Seto: I'm gonna sue you.

Ariel: *snaps fingers*

*Seto and Joey disappear*

Ary: First review:

_VampiressBeauty20_

_Marik and Bakura dye Dartz's hair pink, and see how he reacts._

Ariel: We can't do this next time specify which shade of pink sorry.

Ary: Next

_Leah Yamaguchi_

_Dear Ariel,_

_I couldn't help myself with the first one so sorry!_

_Here's what I can think of today:_

_1) Yami, make out with season 0 Yami for 10 secs (again, couldn't help myself)_

_2) Joey, what's your mom like and what's her name? (Don't ask serenity, mutt)_

_3) Mokuba, draw a mokémon dancing with a robot CEO in 6 minutes._

_I know, I'm random. My Yami, Kara, will give u truths and dares soon._

_Leah Yamaguchi. __

Ariel: Leah when I gave the rules I specifically said no Yaoi. Sanityshipping is Yaoi.

Ary: What's your Mom's name?

Joey: Kaiwi Wheeler. She used to be sweet and always cheered me up.

Ariel: Mokuba

Mokuba: Done

*shows picture of a Jigglypuff Mokuba hybrid hugging Someone who looks like Seto with gray skin*

Ary: Next

_Dear Ariel,_

_Before I begin, my nick name is (What you can call me) GMW. Okay? If not, I'll think of something. Anyways, here are the truths and dares!_

_DARES:_

_Kaiba and Dartz- Sing "Let me be your wings" from Thumbelina. Kaiba as Thumbelina and Dartz Prince Cornelius. _

_Yugi- Prank call your grandpa._

_TRUTH:Dartz- Who would you save inside a burning building; Kris (your daughter) or Iona (your wife, if she was alive)? _

_Thank you! That's all I got for now! I'll be back and Dartz, I'm still your fangirl. _

_Love,_

_yugioh fan (now named GMW)_

Ariel: Haven't seen Thumblina Next. Yugi

Yugi: I don't have a phone.

Ary: Here *hands him iphone 4*

Yugi: Thanks

Yugi (with Teddy voice):**_ We have your grandson old man give us your shop of he dies._**

Yugi (with normal voice): Help

Solomon: I know It's a prank call Yugi bye.

Ariel: Next Dartz answer.

Dartz: That's a trick question and I refuse to answer it.

Ary: Fine

Ariel: That was the last one so Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

Ary: Why haven't you updated in a while.

Ariel: I've been super busy.

Ary: Do an extra-long chapter.

Ariel: This is a truth or dare how long it is totally depends on how many reviews I get.

Ary: Don't be a jerk.

Ariel: I'm not I need dares.

Ary: Let's start

Ariel: k

_dr-fanmai-lover: hhm i'd-like-to-see-kaba-ejoying-my-lettle-pony-frains hp-is-magic&oh-joy-atter-eting-bens-go-kabacorp0ai re-duckit&fart-ps-wood-mai&iashzu-make-good-jeanni es-show-me palse-kill-beybalide-gerationsa-for-me._

Ary: I apologize I can't read that sorry *shruggs*.

_yamiyugi8901: Can you tourtur royu with season 0 yami?_

_Yami no game_

Ryou: What

Ariel: That's ok yami wouldn't enjoy it….. Let's have him torture Bakura.

Bakura: Huh

Ary: Either Yami Tortures you or I you watch every episode of yugioh Zexal

Bakura: Fine

Yami: This will be fun.

Ariel: BTW it's sound proof you'll be there for like 1 or 2 chapters.

Ary: Next dare.

_Leah Yamaguchi: Dear Ariel,_

_I tried to tell my Hikari that but she just refused to listen. Anyway, here's what I have:_

_1) Seto, is your father really ghost nappa? Or is it Itachi Uchiha?_

_2) Is season 0 Tristan in this? Coz I want him to describe his dream wedding with Miho. If not, then get normal Tristan to do the same (except with serenity)._

_3) Téa & yugi; sing 'Can you hear me (ayayaya)' by Wiley while doing the chicken dance._

_4) Mai, Joey, make out for 3 minutes (I am sorry, Leah and I just want to see a kiss. This one is totally optional)_

_Have fun!_

_Kara (Yami Leah)_

Ariel: First one

Kaiba: My dad was a watch maker.

Ary: Next

Ariel: I'll call him and ask him

Honda (through phone): Hey Ariel thanks for calling me but as a Beautification member…..

Ariel: Yeah I want you to describe to be your dream wedding with Miho.

Honda (through phone): Well Miho would have a bouquet of red and pink roses with a long white dress. My best man would be Joey. The cake would be 3 layers the bottom would be chocolate the middle would be yellow and the top read velvet.

Ariel: Ok thank you.

Ary: We have no idea who Wiley is sorry.

Ariel: Look I love Polarshipping but this is a K+ fic no making out!

Ary: Next

_TheNameIsBlackfire:_

_If its alright i have a truth or dare. Dartz: if you had a twin sister what would her name be? kaiba (im a easygoing fan so i wont torture you) but if something ever happened to Mokuba (like he died) what would you do (I love moki really i just want to know what kaiba would do)? and can i be your secretary? (couldnt resist)_

_Yami: I dare you to read iniuyasha_

_Marik (the good one) can you teach me to read hieroglyphs (ancient Egyptian text)_

Dartz: Umm I did have a twin sister she died when my mom did her name was Mira.

Ary: I feel so sorry for you who's next?

Ariel: Well Kaiba.

Kaiba: I'd probably end up like Pegasus. And no I don't need a secretary.

Ary: No reading other manga it would fry their brains.

Marik: No I forgot how to since there is no font for hieroglyphics.

Ariel: This is the last one.

_Yami E:_

_All right i have a Dare for my sweet sweet_

_*Kaiba-Boy*_

_hehehehe_

_i Dare him to be nice and polite with everyone (especially Joey*-*)_

_tll this Fic i'ts Over_

_HaHaHaHaHaHa_

_(Evil Laugh)_

_and if he refuse he has to go with the FanGirls(i well be in the first line*-*)_

Kaiba: I'll go to fangirls.

Ariel: ok

Ary: *Uses shadow magic to replace Seto's cloths with a towel and throws him in*

Ariel: *Throws in cool whip*

Kaiba: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ariel: We're done reiview.


	5. IMPORTANT

**We're sorry 4 not updating.**

In fact this isn't even an update we just wanted to give ya'll a heads up.

**Catspats, an Eliminator said we were breaking rules because we asked for your reviews for dares.**

Yami: Can I Mindcrush her?

Yugi: Bad Yami no Mindcrush.

**Actually Eliminators don't have minds to crush.**

Based on what she writes fanfiction about she is probably 7 or 8.

Mokuba: What's an Eliminator?

**Know it alls Like Kaiba go on fanfiction to yell at people for breaking tiny rules like writing from the POV of a reader or asking for reviews for the stories.**

If you are reading this cat…..

U ALL IN THE KOOL-AID AND U DON'T OWN THE FLAVOR.

**I'm sending the BEN email now.**

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry 4 the lack of updates but well Cat took away all of my mojo and this is now on hiatus


	7. Sopa Is Back

Important! I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but please read it! This must be stopped!

This is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

It has been brought to my attention that several other authors are bringing up the issue that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can be carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friend, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again, come darlings lets push SOPA back and fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!  
shadowwriter329  
InuYoiushi  
Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam  
g1rldraco7  
InuFan21497  
WorldsDreamerGirl14

Ariel Monroe

**(Come on guys, let's do this!)**


End file.
